prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elix Skipper
"Primetime" Elix Skipper (born December 15, 1977, in Long Island, New York) is an American professional wrestler, currently wrestling for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Career World Championship Wrestling (2000-2001) Skipper used to manage a McDonald's restaurant before deciding to drive to the Power Plant in Atlanta for training. He received his biggest push in the dying days of World Championship Wrestling as part of Lance Storm's Canadian faction, Team Canada. For a brief period, he was WCW Cruiserweight Champion, and wore a modified belt as part of the Team Canada gimmick. He was also the first co-holder (with Kid Romeo) of the short-lived WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship. The duo lost the belts to Billy Kidman and Rey Mysterio Jr. on the final edition of Monday Nitro. The theme music he used in WCW was sung by Skipper himself and was based on DMX's "Party Up (Up In Here)." After WCW (2002) After WCW was purchased by the World Wrestling Federation in March 2001, Skipper was signed to a developmental contract by the WWF. He was released by the WWF in December 2001 without having appeared on WWF television. Skipper toured Japan with All Japan Pro Wrestling as Extreme Blade. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002-Present) Skipper joined Total Nonstop Action Wrestling upon its formation in 2002, where he was named "Primetime" Elix Skipper. He formed a three man tag team with Low-Ki and Christopher Daniels called Triple X, and the trio embarked on a long feud with America's Most Wanted. All three won the NWA World Tag Team Championship together twice (they were initially stripped of the belts, but won them right back), and Skipper would help Daniels defend the titles when Daniels won them single-handedly in a handicap match on May 7, 2003. Low-Ki eventually left Triple X, and Daniels and Skipper were forced to split after a Six Sides of Steel match with America's Most Wanted at ''Turning Point'' on December 5, 2004. During the match, Skipper pulled off what many consider the single greatest spot in TNA history: With Chris Harris sitting at the top of the cage fighting Daniels, Skipper climbed up, walked across the top of the cage and hit Harris with a hurricarana that sent both men off the cage and to the mat. The move gained a huge ovation from the crowd and has been featured in numerous TNA montages ever since. Since the Triple X split, both Skipper and Daniels have competed in the X Division, with Skipper turning face after Daniels fully turned on him during Ultimate X7 at ''Destination X 2005''. Since receiving a shot at Daniels for the TNA X Division Championship at ''Lockdown'', Skipper has not received as strong a push as Daniels. In August 2005, a jealous Skipper turned heel and joined the Diamonds in the Rough with Simon Diamond & David Young. From mid-2005 onwards he has remained as a lower card performer alongside David Young managed by Simon Diamond, the team is rarely ever used. The peek for the team was at the December pay per view TNA Turning Point 2005, where the Diamonds faced Chris Sabin, Sonjay Dutt and former pro-wrestler and baseball player Dale Torborg, managed by Chicago White Sox cather AJ Pierzynski, and with colour commentary provided by Bobby "the Brain" Heenan in a "BaseBrawl" match. The lead up to the match which included Pierzynski being presented with a specially made TNA X Division championship belt, gained much media attention all over America and provided a great deal of publicity for TNA. Recently the team has started to detiriorate with ongoing shouting matches between Skipper and Young. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Sudden Death'' (Kryptonite Krunch) :*''Play of the Day'' / Edge of the Blade (Overdrive) ]] :*''Instant Replay'' (One-armed spinebuster) :*''New School'' (Rope walk frankensteiner) :*''Skippermission'' (modified octopus hold) :*Dragon suplex :*Double underhook suplex :*Double springboard moonsault :*The Matrix :*Missle Dropkick :*Slingshot somersault lariat :*Crescent Kick :*Headstand Corkscrew Leg Drop *'Managers' :*Simon Diamond :*Robert Fuller :*Major Gunns Championships and accomplishments *'All Access Wrestling' :*AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Elite Championship Wrestling' :*ECW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Georgia / Great Championship Wrestling ' :*GCW National Television Championship (1 time) :*GCW United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*GCW Tag Team Championship (1 time, with John Bogie) *'Nationwide Championship Wrestling' :*NCW National Championship (1 time) *'NWA Shockwave' :*NWA Shockwave Cruiser X Championship (1 time) *'NWA Wrestle Birmingham' :*NWA Alabama Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Sonny Siaki (1), and David Young (1) *'Southern California Wrestling Association' :*SCWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 or 3 times) – with Low-Ki and Christopher Daniels as XXX (1 or 2), with "Wildcat" Chris Harris (1) :**''NOTE: XXX, as a three-man tandem, held the NWA Tag titles twice. While Skipper won the title with Low-Ki the first time, on the second occasion, the belts were won by Low-Ki and Christopher Daniels, and Skipper then began defending the titles along with Low-Ki and Daniels. As a result, some sources only note him as holding it once with XXX.'' :*2004 World X Cup Winner (with Chris Sabin, Christopher Daniels, and Jerry Lynn as Team USA) *'USA Xtreme Wrestling' :*uXw X-treme Championship (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) :*WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Kid Romeo) References *Elix Skipper at Bodyslamming.com *Elix Skipper at OWW.com *Interview with Alan Wojcik *[http://slam.canoe.ca/Slam/Wrestling/2005/03/10/956560.html Primetime has reached the big time] *Solie's title histories *Interview With Elix Skipper External links *TNA profile * Skipper, Elix Skipper, Elix Skipper, Elix